Fighting Love
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Johnny and Cass have a small fight that may or may not end well. Read to find out what happens! Please R&R! Oneshot. JohnnyxOC


blitzkreig50889: I'm going to keep this intro nice and short. I'm not exactly in the best of moods and I hope this fic manages to cheer me up by the time I finish it. As always, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my OCS and plot ideas. Enjoy the fic.

Fighting Love

Cassandra Black hurled the heaviest object she could find at her bedroom door in pure anger and frustration. She swore loudly when said object, which happened to be a textbook, didn't hit the door hard enough for her liking. It was all damn Jonathan's fault for pissing her off! Damn the Scot for doing what he did!

Still furious, Cass looked for the next thing she could heave at the door. Jonathan could just go fuck himself as far as she was concerned. She picked up another book and threw it at the door with all of the strength she could muster. The resulting clash of the door and book was still not satisfying.

Tired of throwing things, she walked over to the door and gave it several hard punches and kicks, imagining Jonathan in the door's place. Goddamn it! She fucking loved the idiot Scot and he was an ass not to return that. Once she was through with the door she was going to pound the Scot for his stupidity.

Footsteps approaching the door caused her to pause and listen to see if she could identify the owner of the footsteps. Her anger spiked when she realized it was a certain mahoganey haired, lavender eyed, nearly six and a half foot tall, 185 pound Scot by the name of Jonathan McGregor. He gave a quick rap on her door.

"What?" she snapped through the door. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"To apologize."

Cass blinked. There was no way in fucking hell or heaven that he'd just said those words. "What?!" she yelled through the door in hope he'd repeat himself. She got lucky.

"I said I came over here to apologize to you for being a stupid asshole!" Jonathan yelled through the door.

"Really," Cass mumbled before opening the door and leveling a glare at the Scot on the other side. "Talk fast."

Jonathan sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry I bought the damn necklace without asking you if you would want one. I'm sorry I bought a necklace that had a cross on it that carried your birthstone thinking you'd like a change. And I'm fucking sorry if it pissed you off since I was inconsiderate enough to go and buy the damn thing thinking I could fucking surprise you and maybe give you a better week than you'd already been having. Is that fucking good enough for you?!" He snapped.

Cass hesitated. Then with as much force and speed as she could muster she punched him twice in the face. Jonathan staggered back into the hallway in shock and temper.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snarled at her.

"For pissing me off because you were an idiot. However, now that I've punched you as I had wanted to do before you knocked on the door, I'll accept your apology. Although, to be quite frank with you, it wasn't the necklace that annoyed me. It was the way you gave it to me."

Jonathan groaned. "Then why didn't you just toss the fucking thing back at me and tell me to start over?"

Cass grinned. "Because that would be too damn easy."

"Figures," he muttered while shaking his head. Cass laughed.

"Okay, I get the point now," Jonathan said with another shake of his head. "You need to hear something else don't you?"

Cass nodded before speaking. "Yes, and you know exactly what I need to hear."

Jonathan gave her a small, crooked smile. "Yeah I know. I love you, no matter how much you just pissed me off."

"Love you too, you big idiot."

After a small pause, the both broke out into laughter. Once the laughter ceased, Jonathan spoke.

"Are we done fighting now?"

"Yes, very much so," Cass answered with a grin. "Although, you do realize that by not fighting in awhile, we've successfully managed to scare our teammates, right?"

"Yep!"

"Figures," Cass muttered in imitation of Jonathan's earlier mumbling. "Okay, let's get back to the others before they send a search party, and this time, hand me the damn necklace right!"

Jonathan grinned. "Yes ma'am!" He then proceeded to hold his arm out for her to grab onto and together they walked back to their teammates.

blitzkreig50889: well, I certainly feel much better after writing this fic. Hopefully it's not a lousy fic or anything, nor too short for that matter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic and please remember to leave a review!


End file.
